Currently, a terminal device has an increasingly compact structure. Stack architecture design of the entire device leaves less space available for an antenna, and an increasing number of mobile phone projects apply LDS (Laser Direct Structuring, laser direct structuring technology) to entire housings, so as to ensure a compact structure and maximize antenna performance at the same time.
In the prior art, using a mobile phone as an example, to make full use of space and maximize antenna performance of the mobile phone, an antenna circuit is disposed on an outer surface of a rear enclosure, and an inner surface of the rear enclosure is seamlessly connected to a display screen. As shown in FIG. 1, the outer surface includes a side of the outer surface and a front face of the outer surface. A battery cover of the mobile phone needs to cover the antenna circuit, that is, the battery cover encloses an exterior surface and a side of the rear enclosure. However, a width of the mobile phone is increased by thickness of the battery cover, and accordingly, an overall size of the mobile phone is increased.